Clumsy Me
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: Chorong, gadis yang memiliki penyakit anti pria, atau mudah canggung jika dekat dengan pria, bahkan bisa pingsan seketika. Dia terus dibuat pingsan oleh Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya malu. Pertanyaannya disini, apakah penyakit clumsy Chorong bisa menghilang? Entahlah, baca saja sendiri:p


Clumsy Me

_Author _

Dhe Bunny._.v

_Main Cast _

Byun Baekhyun EXO-K || Park Chorong A-Pink || Xi Luhan EXO-M

_Other Cast _

Park Bomi A-pink || Jung Eunji A-pink || Hayoung A-Pink || Park Chanyeol EXO-K

Kim Jong In/ Kai EXO-K || D.O Kyungsoo EXO-K

Park Family [Chorong's Family] || Oh Family [Baekhyun's Family]

_Genre _

School Life || Romance || Comedy || Life || FriendShip || X.O.X.O ending

_Sumary_

Chorong, gadis yang memiliki penyakit anti pria, atau mudah canggung jika dekat dengan pria, bahkan bisa pingsan seketika.

Dia terus dibuat pingsan oleh Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya malu. Pertanyaannya disini, apakah penyakit _clumsy _Chorong bisa menghilang?

Entahlah, baca saja sendiri:p

_Disclaimer_

Ehem… Ehem…. #keselek kodok# monyong semuanya…. Aku author yang membuat Fanfiction ini, hey… jangan berpikir kalau aku menyontek orang lain ya!

INI REAL BUATANKU!

Untuk cast nya aku pilih Chorong dan Baekhyun:3 sama-sama cakep dan cantik^_^

Judul Fanfiction ini sebenarnya aku buat dari dunia hidupku, _clumsy _yang artinya canggung/kikuk. Ya- jujur kalau aku dekat dengan pria aku merasa canggung.

Terlebih kalau orang yang dekat denganku adalah pria yang kusuka, kepala ku pasti pusing, dan serasa ingin pingsan, itu semua penyebab jantung yang menyebalkan ini! :p

-TAMAT-

Happy Reading yaaaa…!

Chorong. Gadis berambut hitam tergerai dan paras cantiknya, berjalan di koridor menuju kelas bersama 2 temannya Bomi dan Eunji.

"Oh ya, sesuai dengan janji mu kemarin, nanti saat pulang sekolah kau harus mentraktirku coffe oke?" Eunji memastikan Bomi yang sejak tadi mengotak-atik cermin mini nya saja,

"Hushh… yayaya, pasti, tapi jangan mengangguku! Aku harus memastikan kalau wajahku sama sekali tak tergores kotoran yang merusak _make up_ ku," tegas Bomi yang membuat Eunji memutar bola matanya.

Eunji menatap Chorong sepupunya yang hanya diam saja tak bergeming, dia memang tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana Chorong harus mengikuti semua les yang diberikan orangtuanya, tapi bukannya Chorong sudah terbiasa?

"Ya! Chorong, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?" tanya Eunji,

"Eh… Ah… tidak, hanya hmm…. Sakit gigi, aha iya sakit gigi," elak Chorong,

"Oh, _arraseo_,"

Kebohongan Chorong selalu didukung, dengan wajah polosnya dan melas yang dimilikinya. Walau polos, dia mudah sekali marah jika ada orang yang menganggunya.

Sesampainya di kelas Chorong yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Bomi hanya diam, sedangkan Bomi malah sibuk dengan cermin mini-nya, dan terus saja mengobrol dengan semua orang.

Beberapa menit tak bergerak(?) Chorong berdiri dan meninggalkan kelasnya, walau ditatap aneh oleh teman-temannya termasuk Bomi,

"Eh? lihat…lihat… Chorong tak seperti biasanya!" seru Hayoung sambil menatapnya dengan mata bulat,

Diambang pintu Kyungsoo menyapa Chorong,

"Chorong-_ssi_," ucap Kyungsoo, namun Chorong hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo dingin,

Takut. Kyungsoo hanya diam menelan ludahnya dan perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kelas.

Chorong berjalan menuju _pan home _sekolah, ya- biasanya banyak siswa-siswi yang di atas sana, tapi entah kenapa hari ini begitu sepi.

"Tak ada yang menyadarinya," lirih Chorong,

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan bersiap untuk berteriak.

"Aa-"

"STOP!" hendak Chorong melanjutkan teriakannya, seseorang berteriak,

"Ka-kau?" Chorong mendelik sambil menunjuk seseorang itu kaget,

"Kenapa?"

"Ti… tidak, Luhan," jawab Chorong kikuk,

Suasana menjadi kaku dan canggung, ya- inilah yang terjadi di saat Chorong bersama dengan Luhan, terlebih lagi dengan sepupunya yang bernama Baekhyun. Ini lah Chorong, gadis yang selalu canggung dan selalu kikuk *sama aja* saat bersama seorang pria, walaupun itu teman sebayanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kelihatannya wajahmu memerah?" tebak Luhan mencari-cari kebenaran dengan melihat-lihat wajah Chorong,

"YA! Berhenti, jangan melakukan itu," Chorong mundur-mundur, namun tatapan Luhan tetap menatapnya sambil akhirnya, Chorong tak kuasa dan membalik badannya,

"Stop!"

_Brukkk…_

Tanpa Chorong sadari jidatnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya, dan beruntung dia tidak pingsan ditempat.

"Auu… shit! Dasar tembok!" Chorong berdiri dan marah-marah dengan menendang tembok itu,

Luhan yang melihat tingkah Chorong yang ceroboh hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum tipis,

Merasa diperhatikan, Chorong menoleh dan mempout bibirnya kearah Luhan, lalu berlari turun dan menuju kelas.

Disaat hendak ke kelas, Chorong terus saja menggerutu tak jelas atas kejadian gila itu. Sungguh ia sangat malu, bahkan jidatnya sekarang jadi memerah. Ouh! _Image_ nya hancur!

Class

Sejak tadi Bomi terus menatap Chorong, menurutnya Chorong sedikit berbeda, saat ia menyadari.

"Bhahahah! Hahahah! Chorong, jidatmu kenapa? Hahhahaha!" Bomi tertawa seakan berteriak, bahkan mengalahkan Chanyeol musuhnya yang sampai sekarang masih abadi menjadi teman sekelas.

"Woo…. Ya! Bomi, kau mau mengalahkan Chanyeol ya? Atau malah mau menyama-nyamainya?" ledek Kai dari jauh,

Karena ledekan itu, semua murid mengatai Bomi dan Chanyeol adalah _couple_. Dan terus meledek mereka berdua.

"Cie… Ciee…"

"WOY! STOP!" teriak Chanyeol geram, beberapa detik kemudian, ia melirik Bomi, dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil.

Setelah Chanyeol berteriak, kelas menjadi hening. Ya- berhubung guru kelas juga baru saja kembali dari ruang guru.

Akhirnya, kelas benar-benar sepi! Seperti ketiadaan manusia yang hidup didalamnya.

Kring…. Kring….

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua murid berteriak senang sambil memasuk-masukkan bukunya. Tetap dalam keadaan diam Chorong membersihkan barangnya.

Saat Chorong ingin beranjak pergi, Bomi mengikutinya berjalan bersama Eunji disampingnya

"Hey, Jie kau tahu tidak kenapa Chorong pendiam hari ini?" tanya Bomi pada Eunji yang sedang mengunsik dompetnya,

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang PMS, kekkeke" jawab Eunji

"Oh! _Maybe_, tapi _this is so difference_, kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku merasakan dan memperhatikan hal yang bisa dipikirkan nanti? Yang sekarang ku pikirkan adalah rasa pusing yang menjalar ditubuhku karena harus mentraktirmu, dengan keadaan uang saku ku yang menipis seperti ini, menyebalkan!" terang Eunji,

"Oh iya, bahkan aku lupa kau akan mentraktirku! Kyaaa~~ ayo!" Bomi menarik Eunji berlari tanpa menghiraukan Chorong,

Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Chorong selalu memilih sendiri, jika saat pulang. tapi, sekarang dia memilih sendiri untuk sehari saja.

_Apa yang membuatku seperti ini_. batin Chorong.

Chorong pulang dengan berjalan kaki, ya- rumahnya sangat dekat dengan sekolah. Jadi, walaupun ditinggal Chorong tetap santai, tak memperdulikan semuanya. Apa yang harus dipusingkan?

©N©

Chorong's House

Saat dirumahnya, Chorong melihat mobil Limo putih mentereng di depan rumahnya. Dengan penuh penasaran, Chorong berlari masuk rumahnya.

Brukk..

"AKU PULANG!" teriak Chorong, ditatapnya seluruh ruangan, ruang tamu sangat ramai,

Sampai akhirnya pandangan Chorong berhenti di seorang pria yang duduk sambil tersenyum, dia begitu mengenalnya. Baekhyun.

"Kau?" Chorong mengaga sambil menunjuk kearah Baekhyun,

"…." Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi

Orangtua Chorong, dan Orangtua Baekhyun hanya diam.

"_Eomma_, dia… dia _eomma_… dia….!" Chorong terus berbicara seperti itu terus menerus.

"Dia siapa, Baekhyun?" tebak Nyonya Park.

Chorong mengangguk,

"_Jogiyo_, apa kamu yang bernama Chorong?" tanya Tuan Byun

Lagi-lagi Chorong hanya mengangguk. Ia menelan ludahnya, penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Tuan Byun,

"Oh! Kau cantik, apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Nyonya Byun kali ini,

"…." Chorong hanya diam, _enaknya jawab apa ya_? Batin Chorong,

Beberapa detik kemudian, Chorong menggeleng.

"Bohong, siapa yang mengajarimu berbohong?" sahut Baekhyun yang membuat seisi rumah menoleh padanya,

"Eh?"

"Baekhyunnie, jangan berkata seperti itu, kalau dia bilang tak mengenalmu tak apa, lagi pula kalian tak sekelaskan?"

"Tidak," jawab Baekhyun ketus,

"Jadi, kalian belum saling kenal ya?" tanya Tuan Park seraya menatap Baekhyun dan Chorong bersamaan,

"…."

"Baiklah, kami akan mengenalkan kalian, besok kami ada acara resmi yang harus kami datangi, jadi Chorong….?" Ucap Tuan Park nggantung,

Chorong menoleh, dan mengharapkan itu tidak hal yang buruk.

"Kau harus tinggal bersama Baekhyun, hanya dalam waktu 3 hari saja!" seru Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun bersamaan,

Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja, tapi tidak pada Chorong.

O.O

"APA? Dengannya!? Oh, _appa_, ayolah! _Appa _tahu kan aku sangat anti dengan pria?" belum sampai Tuan Park menjawab, Chorong sudah berlari ke kamarnya.

"Kami akan berangkat besok pagi, jadi besok kau berangkat dengan Baekhyun ya!"

Brukk…

"Maaf, Chorong memang begitu, dia adalah gadis yang pemalu dan sangat menjaga jarak dengan pria yang seumuran dengannya, karena dia rasa, dia masih kecil dan tak ingin sama sekali disentuh oleh pria, bahkan aku sama sekali tak menyentuhnya disaat dia bertubuh dewasa seperti ini," terang Tuan Park yang membuat seisi ruang tamu tertawa.

Kecuali Baekhyun, yang hanya tertawa dalam hati saja-_-

©N©

Keesokan harinya, Chorong bangun begitu pagi. Sejak kemarin, ia berniat berangkat pagi buta, demi menghindari Baekhyun yang dulu pernah membuatku pingsan, disaat di sekolah dasar, dan akhirnya aku dipermalukan di depan Luhan-_-

Chorong berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, tapi disaat ia hendak memegang knopnya, seseorang menyentuhnya.

Chorong membalik, "WAAA! HANTUU!"

Plak…

Chorong menampar Baekhyun.

"Auhhh, hey.. hey! Aku Baekhyun bodoh!" Baekhyun merintih kesakitan,

"Maaf, Oh! Maaf, lagian kau kenapa menyentuhku?" tanya Chorong panic,

Walaupun dalam keadaan panic, jantung Chorong tetap saja tak terkendali, tiba-tiba saja matanya berkunang-kunang.

Brukk…

Chorong terjatuh kelantai. Dan terjadilah, pingsan yang kedua kalinya hanya karena Baekhyun-_-

"Ya ampun, gadis ini benar-benar merepotkan, bodoh syock melihat wajah tampanku tapi, haruskah selebai itu?" Baekhyun hanya menyerah dan harus mengendong Chorong ala _bridal style_, dan menidurkan Chorong di sofa,

"Walau aku pria cuek dan dingin, kau harus tahu aku adalah malaikat bagimu!" lirih Baekhyun, lalu meninggalkan Chorong, berpikir untuk menganti baju biasa menjadi baju sekolah.

Beberapa menit kemudian….

Chorong mengernyitkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang meneroboh masuk matanya.

Sesekali Chorong menoleh kanan dan kiri, dan berhenti saat ia melihat Baekhyun membaca majalah di dekatnya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Baekhyun, aku dimana?" tanya Chorong,

Baekhyun melirik Chorong, "Bodoh! Jangan sok dramatis, ayo berangkat kalau memang kau sudah membaik!"

Hampir tangan Baekhyun menyentuh Chorong, tapi Chorong sudah menghindarinya.

"Jangan menyentuh tanganku! Masih suci, kau tau!?" bentak Chorong seperti anak kecil,

"Suci bagaimana, bahkan saat kau pingsan tadi, aku menggendongmu," jawab Baekhyun bodoh,

"APA?"

Baekhyun menatap Chorong datar, dilihatnya rambut Chorong yang berantakan. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun ingin. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membenahi rambut Chorong yang berantakan.

Chorong hanya melotot, dirasakan rasa yang hangat dan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya ingin loncat keluar.

Chorong mengalihkan pandangannya, dari mata Baekhyun menuju meja.

"Turunkan tanganmu, dan ayo berangkat," Chorong berdiri berlari keluar rumah.

"Dasar! Gadis yang aneh, dan keanehan mu itulah yang ku suka, ahaha…" gumam Baekhyun saat sesudah memastikan punggung Chorong sudah tak ada.

Tapi, sayang sekali Chorong mendengarnya saat dia bersandar dibalik pintu. Awalnya dia tak percaya akan apa yang digumamkan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi, apa boleh buat?

"Ayo…."

Disepanjang perjalanan, Chorong dan Baekhyun hanya tenggelam dalam kecanggungan yang membuat keanehan Chorong begitu terlihat, pipi Chorong sejak tadi memerah, sedangkan Baekhyun berpura-pura bersiul.

Benar-benar sepi.

©N©

Karena insiden tadi pagi, saat pelajaran pikiran Chorong terus dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun. Bahkan saat ini, disaat dia makan bersama Bomi dan Eunji dikantin dia tersenyum-senyum geli sendiri.

Bomi dan Eunji yang melihatnya begitu aneh. Setelah kemarin Chorong begitu pendiam, sekarang sudah seperti orang gila. Ya- begitulah Chorong susah ditebak, tapi sangat mudah dibujuk.

"Ya! Chorong, kau kenapa sejak tadi senyum-senyum pake liat kearahku pula?" protes Eunji ngeri,

"Chorong?" Bomi mencoba mengetes,

"…." Chorong sama sekali tak menjawabnya, ia lebih terfokus pada pikirannya,

"CHORONG!"

Karena geram Eunji berteriak, yang membuat Chorong kaget, dan berhasil menjungkir balikkan Chorong bersama kursinya.

Bukk…

"Aaaaa…..Adauuuu!" rintih Chorong bersamaan dengan teriakkan,

"Eoh?"

Semua orang memandang Chorong yang sedang terjatuh di lantai sambil terduduk menghadap keatas.

Tak ada yang menertawakan, hanya ada bisikan diantara mereka semua, teriakan Chorong.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 tangan yang terulur kearah Chorong, yang membuat Bomi dan Eunji yang sedang kaget merasa lebih kaget lagi. Melihat Baekhyun lah yang ingin menolong Chorong, bersamaan dengan Luhan yang juga ingin membantu Chorong.

Chorong hanya diam.

"Hindarkan tangan kalian, aku bisa meminta bantuan Bomi dan Eunji," masih sama dengan posisinya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, Chorong berkata tegas.

Merasa nama mereka disebut, Bomi dan Eunji beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membantu Chorong untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih," lirih Chorong pada Bomi dan Eunji,

"Ehem… apa kalian tak tahu aku sangat tak suka dengan pria? Bahkan, _appa_-ku sendiri aku hindari, jadi tolong mengertilah. Terima kasih sudah berniat menolongku, aku pergi," pamit Chorong pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kini saling menatap setelah Chorong pergi,

Bomi dan Eunji tentu saja mengikuti Chorong. Sekarang Baekhyun dan Luhan terjadi adu tatap antara sepupu. Mata mereka seperti berkata,

'_kau suka padanya?'_-Luhan

'_apakah kau menyukai Chorong?'_-Baekhyun

Unsur dari semuanya adalah, mereka satu sama lain saling bertanya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya," jawab Luhan merasa tahu apa arti tatapan Baekhyun, setelah itu ia meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sangat tidak biasa. Biasanya Luhan jika bertemu dengan Baekhyun selalu bersama begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi sekarang mereka seperti bertengkar berat.

Entah merebutkan apa yang mereka inginkan atau ini tentang Chorong? Lihat saja nanti *ketawa evil:p*

©N©

"Chorong, kenapa tadi kau menolak bantuan Baekhyun dan Luhan?" tanya Eunji,

"Hey, apa kau begitu sulit berpikir? Kalau aku menerima uluran tangan salah satu dari mereka, pasti satunya lagi akan merasa malu, dan akhirnya bermusuhan dengan satu oranglainnya, dan apa kau juga pula penyakit pelupa, apa kau lupa dengan bagaimana reaksiku jika bersentuhan dengan pria?" tegas Chorong,

Tegasan itu begitu menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar gadis yang polos dan ingin suci selamanya. Tapi, kata suci itu tak bisa dilanjutkan jika ia mulai jatuh cinta.

Heran, tapi perilaku Chorong patut ditiru,

"Wow! Apakah ka uterus begitu sampai akhirnya kau tua?" tanya Bomi dengan bodohnya,

"Tidak bodoh! Hanya saja, untuk sekarang _boy is not my style_," jawab Chorong gampang,

"Muke gila, pria bukan gayamu, memang tak waras kau!" ledek Eunji besar-besaran,

"Sudah ku bilang, UNTUK SEKARANG, masih tak mengerti?"

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu, Chorong mempercepat jalannya memasuki kelas. Dan saat di kelas ia mengikuti pelajaran begitu santai, walau banyak gangguan.

Bomi terus mengamati gerak-gerik tangan Chorong, dan matanya. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Chorong sahabatnya itu, atau otaknya geser atau sudah lupa ingatan?-_- Itulah gangguannya.

Kring… Kring…

Setelah 2,5 jam pelajaran, kini saatnya pulang. sudah kebiasaan, pasti Chorong, Bomi dan Eunji keluar disaat kelas sudah sepi. Tapi, kali ini Chorong ingin dirinya ditinggalkan sendiri di kelas.

"Kau tak pulang?" tanya Bomi,

"Tidak, kalian duluan saja, lagi pula rumah ku kan dekat,"

"_Arraseo_, kami pulang, _bye-bye_,"

"_Bye_,"

Bomi dan Eunji berlalu, kelas serasa sepi, tak ada orang lain disana kecuali Chorong sendiri. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya keatas meja. Ingin merasakan hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela kelas.

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Suara langkah kaki yang cukup didengar oleh Chorong, tapi dia tetap menelungkupkan kepalanya. Ia tak peduli.

Tap…Tap…Tap…

Suara langkah kaki itu mulai mengeras, karena merasa risih Chorong mengangat kepalanya.

"EOH!?" teriak orang itu yang ternyata Luhan,

"Eh? Luhan, ada apa? Kau belum pulang?"

"Haha, belum, harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum manis kearah Chorong,

Nah lho, senyuman ini membuat jantung Chorong berdebar, ini yang ia takutkan. Begitu dekat dengan pria membuatnya kurang kendali.

"Wo..woyy… Luhan bisa kau sedikit jauh dariku?" tanya Chorong, menyuruh Luhan yang awalnya duduk didepannya untuk berpindah tempat yang lebih jauh,

"Kenapa?"

"Penyakit _clumsy _ku akan tumbuh nanti:p" jawab Chorong sedikit malu,

"Eoh? Penyakit _clumsy _apaan itu? Aku sama sekali tak pernah mendengarnya,"

"Hehhehe, penyakit kikuk dan canggung saat berdekatan dengan pria, hehe,"-_- jawab Chorong dengan nada yang mulai tak beraturan,

"Oh! Baiklah,"

"…"

Tuhkan, canggung beneran keadaannya. Padahal tak ada hal yang terjadi tapi, mulut mereka berdua terkunci, tertama Chorong.

_Rasanya canggung_. Batin Chorong.

"Emm… ehm… ak-ku pp-ulang dul-lu, _ne_…" ucap Chorong terbata-bata, dan berlari keluar saat didepan pintu,

"Baekhyun?"

Luhan yang mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut langsung berlari keluar, dan mendapati Baekhyun menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Chorong, astaga!

Awalnya Luhan kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, tapi Luhan sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa, ternyata Baekhyun dan Chorong lebih dekat dari biasanya.

Tanpa Baekhyun dan Luhan sadari, keseimbangan Chorong akibat penyakit _clumsy_-nya mulai kumat.

Bukkk….

Chorong terjatuh –untuk yang kedua kalinya didepan Luhan dan itu semua akibat Baekhyun yang memulai.

Setelah menyadari Chorong yang pingsan, Baekhyun dan Luhan berlomba menolong Chorong, tapi tetap Luhan lah yang menang. Baekhyun menyerah, ia tahu bahwa Luhan tahu dimana rumah Chorong, itu lebih baik. Tapi, dia juga harus sadar dan menutupi kalau dirinya dan Chorong tinggal bersama disatu rumah karena orangtua mereka.

_Luhan tak boleh tahu, aku menyembunyikannya._ Batin Baekhyun.

©N©

Chorong's House

"Kenapa rumah ini begitu sepi, tak biasanya Om dan Tante Park tak ada dirumah," gumam Luhan sendiri di ruang tamu,

Lalu menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa masih disini? Sana pulang!" ucap Luhan,

"Apa? Sesuka ku ingin dimana saja dan selama apapun:p" sahut Baekhyun nyolot,

"Aishhh… yayaya, kita akan menunggu orangtua Chorong sampai datang,"

_Apa? Apa dia gila? Bagaimana mungkin?_ Batin Baekhyun penuh kepanikan.

Baekhyun terus berharap Chorong sadar, dan mengatakan pada Luhan dan berakting menyuruhnya pulang. yap! Itu yang diinginkannya.

1 jam kemudian…

Tap… Tap…

Langkah kaki Chorong yang turun dari tangga begitu terdengar, membuat Baekhyun yang tertidur di sofa terbangun, dan Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun, Chorong?" timpal Chorong, yang sekarang sudah duduk dikursi hampir dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Iya, kau tak pulang?" tanya Chorong pada Luhan,

"Tidak, sebelum orangtua mu datang,"

"Hey! Mereka tak akan datang, orangtua ku dan ora-"

Srekkk…

Belum selesai Chorong berbicara Baekhyun sudah menendang kaki Chorong, sambil melotot.

Chorong yang baru menyadari, menepuk jidatnya.

"Jadi? Orang tuamu dan siapa?" tanya Luhan,

"Dengan orangtua hmm… Bomi ya, Bomi sedang menghadiri acara resmi jadi pulangnya malam nanti, jadi pulanglah bersama Baekhyun," saran Chorong,

"Tidak, aku pulang dulu saja, rumah ku dan Luhan berbeda arah," sahut Baekhyun ketus seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi keluar untuk pulang,

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak benar-benar pulang, ia hanya bersembunyi dibalik tembok agar Luhan tak menyadarinya.

"…." Serasa hening setelah Baekhyun pergi,

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Hm, huh! Kurasa sudah malam, aku pulang dulu ya!" pamit Luhan, Chorong hanya tersenyum tipis menjawabnya.

Setelah Luhan benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun memasuki rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Sangat sulit bukan?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Sangat, terima kasih telah mengingatkan ku akan hal yang tadi,"

"Haha, bukan apa-apa semuanya juga demi kebaikan ku sendiri, hm… aku mandi dulu ya, setelah itu kau harus ikut dengan ku," ucap Baekhyun mengambil keputusan sendiri,

"Eoh? Kemana?!"

"…." Baekhyun sama sekali tak menjawab,

Seusai mandi dan bersiap-siap Baekhyun turun dengan baju _casual_-nya, ia terlihat tampan dan juga cool itu yang ada diotak Chorong sekarang.

"Kau mau kemana dengan pakaian itu?" tanya Chorong,

"Mengajakmu makan bersamaku diluar, bagaimana?" ajak Baekhyun,

Chorong tersenyum, dan mengangguk begitu saja. Baekhyun menarik Chorong keluar menuju resto yang ingin ia datangi. Chorong sejak tadi tak menyadarinya, bahwa tangannya ditarik oleh Baekhyun, dan sudah sejak berpuluhan menit tangannya dan tangan Baekhyun bergandengan.

Inilah penyakit _clumsy strange _-_-

"BAEKHYUN!?" teriak Chorong saat menyadarinya,

Seketika Baekhyun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka,

"Maaf,"

"Oh, _gwenchana_, tapi kenapa saat aku menyentuh tanganmu sama sekali tak seperti dulu ya? Biasanya aku pingsan," ucap Chorong,

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kita coba secara kesadaran mu Chorong," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum sumringah,

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun menarik Chorong kedalam pelukannya, dan merapatkan pelukan itu. Benar, jantung Chorong berdebar kencang itu bahkan bisa dirasakan Baekhyun, tapi Chorong malah membalas pelukan Baekhyun, penyakit _clumsy strange_-nya tiba-tiba menghilang seketika.

Beberapa menit bertautan kehangatan, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chorong. Seketika itu, pipi Chorong sudah terlihat merah padam.

"Bagaimana? Ku rasa penyakitmu hilang, hehhehe…" Baekhyun berbicara sambil terkekeh ringan, dan menarik Chorong berjalan.

"Lihat, kenapa pipimu memerah?" tanya Baekhyun,

Chorong terbelalak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun, yang benar saja. Sekarang dia benar-benar malu-_-

Bahkan, saat makan malam pun Chorong hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena masih malu akan kejadian dijalan tadi. Sungguh hal yang mengejutkan, dipeluk oleh seseorang yang pada awalnya membuat sikap _clumsy _nya kambuh, tapi orang itu juga bisa menghilangkan sikap _clumsy _itu secara ajaib, hanya dengan memeluk.

©N©

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana Baekhyun dan Chorong bersama dalam satu rumah, 3 hari serasa begitu cepat untuk mereka.

Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, Baekhyun sudah membuat Chorong pingsan, membuat sikap dan penyakit _clumsy _Chorong hilang seketika, sampai akhirnya membuat Chorong jatuh cinta padanya.

Kini, di kantin sekolah, Chorong, Bomi dan Eunji juga Luhan duduk disatu meja yang sama membicarakan hal yang sangat unik.

"Eunji, Bomi, dan Luhan, kalian harus tahu!" tegas Chorong,

"Tau apa? Apa kau pingsan lagi, dengan adanya Baekhyun di rumahmu?" tanya Bomi keceplosan,

Chorong melotot dan menepuk jidatnya, diliriknya Luhan yang menatap Bomi dan Chorong bergantian,

"Apa? Kau dan Baekhyun serumah?" tanya Luhan memperjelas apa yang belum ia mengerti disini.

"Ti…tidak!" elak Chorong,

"Tapi, Bomi mengatakannya barusan? Jawab yang jujur Chorong!" bentak Luhan yang semakin emosi,

Chorong hanya menunduk, ia sama sekali tak berani menatap Luhan. Ia tahu siapa Luhan yang sebenarnya, bahkan dia sudah tahu kalau Luhan menyukainya. Uh! Sulit.

"Oke, ternyata kau berani berbohong padaku. Ternyata kau bahkan tinggal satu rumah dengan Baekhyun, sungguh menyedihkan!" Luhan berdiri hendak meninggalkan Chorong dan teman-temannya.

Sampai di pintu kantin, dia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun garang, awalnya Luhan ingin mengacuhkan Baekhyun tapi, dia ingin bertanya sesuatu yang penting kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh,

"Apa?"

"Kau tinggal bersama Chorong sekarang?" tanya Luhan

Awalnya Baekhyun kaget, tapi karena ia sangat sulit berbohong, Baekhyun pun jujur dan akhirnya mendapat pukulan keras dari Luhan.

Bukk…

Baekhyun terhempas di lantai, semua orang menatapnya. Jelas sekali Chorong bahkan, langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun terkapar ditanah.

"YA! Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku?!" bentak Luhan pada Baekhyun,

Diam. Itu yang dilakukan Baekhyun,

"Kau…. Kau bukan lagi sepupuku, kenapa kau merebut Chorong dariku!?" bentak Luhan lagi,

"Tapi, aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya! Aku tak akan merebutnya darimu, percayalah!"

Merasa namanya disebut, dikepala Chorong sekarang sedang berpikir.

_Jadi, semua karnaku?_

"Baekhyun…. aku tak mempercayaimu lagi, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi! Sekarang nasi sudah menjadi bubur, " Luhan pergi begitu saja.

Chorong masih terdiam melihat kejadian yang ia lihat, pertengkaran sepasang sepupu hanya karena dirinya.

Semua murid yang melihat sudah menjadikan ini sebagai gossip dan salah satu topic percakapan utama mereka.

Baru menyadarinya, Chorong membantu Baekhyun berdiri, dan membawanya ke UKS.

UKS

"Au… aduh… sakit, pelan-pelan!" rintih Baekhyun di iringi rengekan,

"Hm… Baekhyun maafkan aku, ini semua pasti karena ku," ucap Chorong pasrah, kakinya terasa lemas sekarang,

"Hey! Sudahlah, aku bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkannya, dan ingat! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini bukan salahmu!" tegas Baekhyun mengangguk meyakinkan dengan senyum khasnya.

Melihat senyum Baekhyun, dalam hati Chorong mengatakkan kalau ia harus memeluk Baekhyun. Di pelukkan Baekhyun, Chorong menangis.

"Hikks…. Hikks…. Kau terluka karnaku kan? Iya kah?" tanya Chorong diselangi tangisannya,

Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengelus-elus puncak kepala Chorong.

Eunji dan Bomi yang melihat dari luar hanya bisa diam. Terutama Bomi, ia merasa semua ini karenanya, drama ini karenanya.

"Ini salahku…. Ini salahku!" lirih Bomi, yang cukup didengar Eunji,

"Tidak, kau benar mengatakannya, lebih baik Luhan tahu lebih dulu, lihat kau tak merasakan perbedaan pada Chorong? Sikap _clumsy_-nya sudah tak ada lagi, bahkan dia memeluk Baekhyun!"

Bomi begitu yakin, saat Eunji meyakinkannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, di UKS kini Chorong dan Baekhyun dengan berciuman*_*

**FLASHBACK –ON-**

Chorong terus menyesali apa yang dibuatnya, membuat Baekhyun terluka oleh pukulan Luhan.

Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan kalau bukan Chorong yang membuatnya seperti ini. untuk ini dirinya lah yang salah, tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada sepupunya yang nyatanya juga menyukai Chorong.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya pada Chorong, sampai pelukan itu merenggang. Baekhyun mengusap airmata Chorong yang ada dipipinya dengan ibu jari nya.

"_Uljima_…. Jangan menangis, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan semuanya padamu," ucap Baekhyun,

"Apa…. Hikks…. Apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?" tanya Chorong yang masih tersenggal-senggal,

"Chorong, sejak awal ini memang tak terduga, tapi aku mulai menyukaimu, menyukai kepribadianmu saat kau selalu pingsan saat ku menyentuhmu, yang artinya aku sudah mencintaimu sejak di _elementary school_. Chorong, aku mencintaimu," terang Baekhyun yang membuat Chorong terdiam,

"Ap-" belum selesai Chorong berbicara, Baekhyun sudah membuat bibir Chorong benar-benar diam,

Ya- Baekhyun mencium Chorong, ciuman yang sama sekali tak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya ada cinta, ya- cinta yang tulus. Cinta yang sama sekali tak terdustai dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Cinta yang masih suci.

**FLASHBACK –OFF-**

Bomi dan Eunji hanya terbelalak melihatnya. Oh astaga!

"Ehem…. Ehem…" Eunji berdeham mencoba untuk menggoda Baekhyun dan Chorong,

Mendengarnya Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dalam diam, Chorong menyentuh bibirnya, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baekhyun, ku rasa aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Chorong seraya mencium singkat pipi Baekhyun,

"Ett… CIE! Ada yang saling jatuh cinta nih!:p" goda Bomi,

Dipipi Baekhyun dan Chorong terdapat semburat merah yang begitu terlihat. Benar. Cinta datang seperti petir yang menyambar begitu saja

©N©

Orangtua mereka sudah kembali ke rumah Chorong sekarang. Mereka sedang makam malam, bercerita tentang apa yang ada diacara resmi yang orangtua Chorong dan Baekhyun hadiri.

"Hm… aku sudah bosan membicarakan tentang acara itu, hm… bagaimana kalau kita membahas apa yang kalian lakukan saat kami pergi?" tanya Tuan Park –_appa _Chorong-

"Kami berciuman dan berpelukan!" jawab Baekhyun tegas dengan wajah polosnya-_-

Membuat semua terbelalak terutama Chorong. Ya- inilah Baekhyun, sangat sulit untuk dibuat berbohong, selalu saja blak-blakan saat berbicara. Malu itulah yang diterima Chorong.

"Wow! Bahkan itu lebih dari yang kita harapkan," sahut Tuan Byun yang masih saja diiringi tatapan kagum-_-

"Kami akan menjodohkan kalian," jawab Nyonya Byun,

"Setelah kalian lulus," lanjut Nyonya Park

Chorong dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain, sambil menganga tak percaya. Inikah yang namanya cinta pertama dan terakhir yang dirasakan oleh gadis yang _clumsy_ pada awalnya.

Datang begitu saja, dan menempel selamanya. Itulah Baekhyun, dimata Chorong.

©N©

~THE END~


End file.
